


Know the Rules [PODFIC]

by arkadyevna, Opalsong



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bargaining, Edging, M/M, Multiple Voices, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Who'd been dead set on keeping Prompto from getting distracted during combat, after he got hurt one time too many? Noct.Who'd suggested the consequences? Noct.Who'd been dumb enough to think it was sexy instead of really, really stupid? Prompto.





	Know the Rules [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Know the Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825535) by [Asidian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asidian/pseuds/Asidian). 

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/Know%20the%20Rules.mp3) | 14:44 | 10.4 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Pop Goes the Camera_ by Adam Lambert

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
